Parents typically monitor their young children at night to ensure they are sleeping or at least are comfortable. For babies, typically this involves using a baby monitor. Such a baby monitor can include a camera and microphone incorporated as part of a transmitter unit that is aimed at the baby's sleeping area, such as a crib. The parents may have a receiver unit that allows video and audio captured by the transmitter unit to be viewed and heard. Typically, the captured audio being output by the receiver unit clues the parents into activating a display of the receiver unit to view the video and determine that the baby is in distress. Therefore, if the baby does not make any sound, the parents are unlikely to immediately detect the baby's distress unless they are actively watching the video feed.